Hidden Powers
This article is about the game mechanics. For the event, see Hidden Powers! The Hidden Powers update occurred on May 16th, 2014. The Hidden Powers function allows users to add new powers to their spirits that cannot be obtained through simple evolution or enhancement. Not all spirits have hidden powers. Each spirit may receive up to 8 Hidden Powers each. A spirit at early evo stages may not have all Hidden Powers available, but gain more as they evolve, making them possible to be unlocked. Notes: *Hidden powers will be unlocked according to the order they appear. (i.e. cannot be chosen) *Hidden Powers are retained upon evolution. *Hidden powers in materials used to enhance will '''transfer to an '''identical base (enhanced) spirit. (eg. using a spirit with 2 unlocked Hidden Powers as a material will unlock 3 hidden powers for the base) Example Spirit For example, Pino Marianne (Dancer of the Snow) has the following Hidden Powers: 1. ATK increased by 200 2. HP increased by 100 3. Deck Cost reduced by 2 4. Turns to use Special Skill dropped by 1 turn (only applied for the first use in a quest run, TTC back to original after that) 5. All water elements in the deck which Pino is also in the deck will have an increase of 100 HP during quests. Her Deck Cost reduced by 2 Hidden Power will only be unlocked on the 3rd time after both her first (ATK increases by 200) AND second (HP increases by 100) Hidden Powers are unlocked. How to Activate Hidden Powers Hidden powers are unlocked when a spirit is enhanced using one of two methods: 1. An identical spirit of the same evo rank. This will gives a 100% chance of unlocking hidden powers. Example: To unlock the Hidden Power of Pino (Dance of Snowflowers) you can enhance her with another Pino (Dance of Snowflowers). Both must be the same 2/4 evo stage; using Pino (Snow White) will NOT unlock Pino (Dance of Snowflowers) even though they have the same A rank since they are of different evo stage. Enhancing a lower evo rank spirit with a higher evo rank spirit will also NOT unlock the Hidden Power. 2. Ether. The chance of unlocking hidden power varies with the type of ether used. The percentage are as follow: *Mini Ether : 25% *Ether Bottle : 50% *Magical Ether Bottle : 100% You can increase the percentage of unlocking hidden powers by using multiple ethers at the same time. They stack by addition so using 2 Ether Bottles (50%) when enhancing will give a 100% chance to unlock. Unlocking Hidden Powers only applies to enhancement mode. Evolving cannibals will not unlock Hidden Powers. The First time ethers were available was as a reward for completing the quest in the Hidden Powers! event. Types of Hidden Powers A spirit can have multiple duplicate Hidden Powers. See also * Efficient hidden powers unlocking - Space Lurker's Blog Spirits With Hidden Powers Thunder Spirits= *Gaius the Knight of Light *Lera (The Windmaker) *Iri and Jin (Twin Wizards) *Rufus the Iron Knight *Mayvis (The Temptress) *Ninya (The Forest Traveler) *Tsubaki (The Cutter) *Canon (The Wounded) *Nia (The Selfish Princess) *Jin (Prince of Dunes) *Lennox (The Fighter) *Poron (Composer of Spring Winds) |-|Water Spirits= *Kutlea the Blue Knight *Sagiri the Blue Wizard *Sirius (The Water Demon) *Testament (Fallen Angel) *Bilford the Battle Mage *Pegasus (Gallop) *Kaname (The Cheerful Girl) *Ishtar (The Forbidden Pact) *Sylvia (The Ice) *Olive (The Corsair) |-|Fire Spirits= *Camille the Scholar *Yukka (The Watchsmith) *Hisagi (The Singer) *Lapis (The Flying Swordsman) *Izelma (Banished Wizard) *Quintus (The Bloodthirsty) *Fu-Shao (Master of Seals) |-|Event/Limited Spirits= *Maromar *Sasha (The Compassionate Wizard) *Ignis the Knight (Dawn) *Metal Dragon *Jennifer (Traveller) *Alice (Princess lost in Time) *Rudolph (Rabbit Man) *Stacey (Goddess of Time) *Irena (Goddess of Time) *Selene (Princess guided by Time) *Violetta (The Witch) *Luke (The Magic Swordsman) *Saya (Early Summer GoldFish-Erman) Category:Gameplay